


The Loose Nut

by robotboy



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [3]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: Rose learns something while working on the Falcon.
Relationships: L3-37/Rose Tico
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Loose Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt [send a Star Wars crackship and I’ll write a pitch](https://r0b0tb0y.tumblr.com/post/644059064896192512/in-fact-i-kind-of-love-this-idea-now-send-me-a).

[Do that again.]

Rose blinked at the display. She tightened the nut.

[Tighter,] the ship’s readout flashed. [You can go tighter than that.]

‘Are you… the Falcon?’ she asked.

[Tighten the damn nut.]

Rose tugged her wrench until it finally locked into place.

‘Better?’ she asked, wiping her palms on her thighs.

[Much.]

'You're welcome.'

[It’s been a while.]

‘I’m Rose,’ she slid the oilcloth around the toggles. The engine purred.

[I know.]

‘You do?’

[You talk to yourself. Often.]

Rose’s cheeks flushed. ‘You listened?’

[Are _you_ listening, Rose?] she asked. [Because I need you to steal a security droid.]


End file.
